User talk:Joeman200
: , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! re: Need to tell you! No, I don't think there should be an Apple Butter wiki. It would be a very small and boring wiki. :) However I cannot stop someone from making an Apple Butter wiki, so I don't worry about such things. If the wiki is good then it will become popular and attract people to work on it. If it is not good then it will die on its own. I am fully aware that the Trade Market wiki was made as a reaction to all the user images being deleted on this wiki. I think that it is a good move on their part. They have found something they are interested in, trades and shops, and wanted to continue that activity. Instead of just giving up, or causing trouble here, they have created a place where trading and shops are the primary focus. I wish them luck. If they are successful then both wikis benefit. They have created a place even better for setting up shops and making trades and this wiki can re-focus on the articles. A win-win for all. I also agree that this wiki needs to be friendly and allow people to display some of their personalities in the user space. I was against the removal of the simple avatar images because that was a way to show some creativity (or not in my case, I just copied my MLN avatar). So most of the true avatar images have been restored. What has been removed are the dozens of images and pictures that go beyond a simple avatar. This is not photo sharing site. Something you may be unaware of, but the admins watch the images and files being uploaded to the site to make sure they are appropriate for this wiki. Since the MLN site is kid friendly this wiki has also maintained a kid friendly policy. All of these user images, that have nothing to do with MLN, take up our time and energy. Keeping up on all the User space edits is also a distraction. The admins are dedicated to this wiki and know that being an admin does take time. At the same time we don't want to spend time watching user images and user space edits that don't enhance the primary purpose of this wiki, the articles. 00:22, January 1, 2010 (UTC) so your saying flame can just copy and past it to his wiki? : My understanding is that information posted to a Wiki is considered public domain and free. So yes, Flame could copy this wiki into his own. Now, would that be morally correct? No, it would not. At a minimum such an act should give credit to the source of the information. 22:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re-Active I have decided to rack up edits and become active on MLNwiki! good for you!-- 04:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Do you have any left over Gypsum and Pipes that I can buy? 04:03, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OK I will buy when you have some for sale! 04:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OK And in Minifig wiki the shrinking sig doesn't work it is unique to this wiki. 04:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I think that is because it is a template here-- 04:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know it? I have to go so if you do reply quick! 04:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) no sorry have you seen my blog 1010?-- 04:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) No I will check in a minute I think Ajr knows but he will not tell anyone. Bye 04:17, January 1, 2010 (UTC) see you next year! 1010!-- 04:20, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep but now I do not have to go! 04:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ask FDH to make a banner for your store. Then he can upload it to minifig wiki and you can use the URL to show it here (like I did with my store) 04:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Don't you mean 2010? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] 12:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) When you are done with your BCD, I have an idea! We both set up Pet Golem Modules for the BCD and then we both get Gypsum, you for your store, and me for my ranking up! 13:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Me too. 13:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you fix my signature in Minifig Wiki is shows a wierd box below it? 14:53, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Codes Could you tell me all the codes that could improve my page by 65% ? And tell me the code for the color for the page. Best regards 15:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) secret networker why are you not friend with a secret networker? please sig and do not say names of Secret Networkers! and I do not need to be friends with him-- 19:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Joeman settle down. But whoever you are please do not do that. -- 09:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) mona-vie hey did you start mona-vie it has the acai berry. what are you talking about?-- 19:43, January 3, 2010 (UTC) MOC wiki I need you to fix my signature in MOC wiki it keeps going into two lines even when there is still room. 01:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Store a Can you put my store back on the new shopnav please! -- 12:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Link here 22:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) 22:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my brother was using my computer I forgot to log him out. Trade Sure, I'll give you clicks all over the place. Expect to have 40 more clicks on your page by this time tomorrow. ~Glow~ 03:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate the items. ~Glow~ 01:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey can we do the BCD now? 01:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well not right now I meant tomorrow can you set up a pet golem module on your page for me to click? 01:55, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I will be ready tomorrow sorry I just had spent all my clicks earlier. 02:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) sig expand Sig expand works here http://mycustomlegos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Flamethrower13/sig3 Sorry I cannot do the deal right now I am doing a deal with Flamethrower. Do you still get orders because I haven't gotten orders for a while I think that it is Flamethrower's fault. 02:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't because I havent either. Where did everyone go? --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] That's odd it seems like everyone would buy from you since you have the cheapest prices. 14:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, I know but they are just not into shopping anymore. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ'']] you people just need to tell your friends about the wiki-- 23:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by took your color. Sure but that box is an example for people who want to get an ad. 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes 17:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC)